


The Plan

by GlueyNewt



Category: the maze runner
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Newmas - Freeform, Thomas Gets His Way, Whoop Whoop, makeout sessions, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlueyNewt/pseuds/GlueyNewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has a plan to get Newt to be his. However, he doesn't realize that his plan will get him one extremely pissed off Brit and a very weirded out Minho</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Newt gets jealous when he sees Thomas hanging out with Minho and getting closer than usual with him. Eventually he gets fed up with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. Tips/comments/angry screaming/happy screaming are always welcome.

Newt sat there, stewing in his anger. He knew he shouldn't be mad, Thomas wasn't his after all. But still, he couldn't help but feel an utter loathing towards his partner runner.   
The whole week had been miserable for Newt. He tried to talk to Thomas a lot, but all Thomas did he did with Minho practically attached to his hip. Right then, they were eating their dinners while leaning against the wall of the Homestead, talking and laughing. Newt hoped his cold stare would separate the two of them. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder and every time they lifted their hands to eat, they "accidentally" touched each other. It drove Newt crazy.   
But what was worse was that Thomas knew. Every time Newt would come to join the two runners anywhere, Thomas would smile at Newt and move closer to Minho. Minho didn't care. Maybe there was something there.  
Newt frowned. He certainly hoped not. He looked back over at Thomas and Minho. They were talking still, but now Thomas had an arm around Minho's shoulders. Despite the setting sun, Newt was pretty sure every Glader could see how red he was turning. It was a matter of time before steam shot out of his ears.   
Thomas glanced over at Newt. He smirked and turned back to Minho. Newt knew he saw him. He definitely did.   
He certainly did, because in the next moment, Thomas had planted a kiss on Minho's cheek.   
Newt saw red. He hated everyone at that moment, especially Thomas. He stormed over to where the two were sitting. Minho's face was red, probably from the kiss, but Thomas just smiled up at Newt.   
"Hey Newt! How's it going?" he asked innocently.   
Newt growled and grabbed Thomas by the collar and dragged him up. Thomas gasped at the sudden strength from the older boy. "Newt what are you-" Thomas started, but he was quickly cut off by a bruising kiss from Newt. Thomas responded and opened his mouth for Newt. Newt slammed his hands against the wall next to Thomas's head as the began to taste the entirety of the brunette's mouth. Thomas moaned into the kiss and Newt seeped it, if it was possible. He bit and sucked at the other boy's lips, hoping to take all his anger and frustration and send it through his mouth and into Thomas. He needed Thomas to know how he felt.   
Newt broke the kiss and started working at Thomas's jaw. He sucked bruises into the skin and Thomas moaned out his name.   
But Newt wasn't done yet.   
He licked and bit along the side of Thomas's neck, red marks and hickeys forming behind the contact. Thomas groaned and bucked his hips against Newt's thigh. Newt rolled his hips against Thomas and moaned into his neck. Newt lifted his head and kissed Thomas roughly again. Thomas moaned against his mouth and Newt made a noise that made Thomas shudder. He wanted to hear more.  
Thomas flipped them so that Newt was pressed against the wall. He started to stage protest but Thomas was already working at the blond's neck, making his own marks. Newt moaned Thomas's name and it drove him crazy. He moved down to suck at Newt's collar bone as he ran his hands along the inside of Newt's shirt. Newt gasped at the touch and clutched onto Thomas's hair. He pulled lightly and Thomas growled, leaning up to kiss Newt again. He licked the inside of the boy's mouth and tasted every bit of him. Newt whimpered when Thomas pulled away.   
"Where did all this come from, Newt?" Thomas said, faking innocence.   
"You bloody damn well know where this came from, you shank." Newt's voice was low and Thomas smirked. "You're mine, and everyone needs to know it."  
"Wait," Thomas said, playing with Newt's hair. The older boy had his hands roaming up Thomas's shirt, but Thomas willed himself to stay focused. "Were you jealous?"   
Newt growled and kissed Thomas again, roughly.   
"Extremely." Newt said when he pulled away. Thomas grinned down at him.   
"Then my plan worked!" Thomas said.   
"I hate you." Newt said, running his hands along Thomas's chest, feeling every bit of him.   
"That's not what your pants suggest." Thomas said huskily as he bucked up against Newt. Newt moaned and pulled him in for a kiss.   
"Shut up."


End file.
